The proposed two-year study will develop, test, and begin to apply sample survey procedures that will make it possible to actively involve the public in developing ethical standards for research on human subjects. The study will ascertain: (a) levels of complexity at which value questions involving cost-risk: benefit dilemmas in human research can be conveyed to the general public; (b) the extent to which these issues are salient to people; and (c) the extent to which the public is willing and able to make judgments about them. We will begin quickly to obtain data that will help define a practical, consensually-based research ethic, an objective with important advantages for both the research scientists and those charged with responsibility to formulate ethical standards, as well as for the human subject in research. The study will include two major stages of data collection. Pilot Study No. 1 begins in the first year of the project and involves two samples: a probability sample of 300 cases to represent a cross-section of the adult population; and 200 cases selected to represent four sub- groups of special interest--50 physicians, half of whom are engaged in research, 50 outpatients suffering from specified illnesses, 50 parents of children suffering from specific illnesses, and 50 representatives of consumer advocate groups. Data to be collected include whether or not specific kinds of research should be done in situations where risks, benefits, and safeguards are varied, demographic characteristics of respondents, including those that give them a special interest in ethical issues, and underlying value dimensions related to how people arrive at their ethical judgments. Pilot Study No. 2 will use a probability sample of 200 cases and a revised version of the instrument used in the first pilot study.